


Caught

by Ivarsrideordie



Series: The Viking, the Lover and His Mouse [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Knifeplay, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Caught

Morning came too soon. You smacked at your phone to turn the alarm off, knocking it to the floor. Alex rolled over, flopping an arm over your waist and pulled you into his body. He pressed his nose into your hair, nuzzling himself comfortably against your back. He took in a deep breath and sighed out. You could tell he was still asleep. You felt safe, at home, peaceful.

‘I will close my eyes just for a second.’ You thought as your eyes fluttered shut.

You jumped out of your skin when the second alarm went off. Alex groaned against the back of your neck. A puff of warm air flooded the back of your head. Chills ran up your neck. Your ears grew warm, your cheeks felt like they were on fire. Fuck, you wanted him. You knew you couldn’t. It was already getting too late to shower or do anything but get dressed and run out the door. You entangled your fingers with his as the phone laid on the floor buzzing and playing that stupid alarm ringtone.

“Are you going to turn that off, Mus?” He murmured against your skin.

“It fell on the floor.” You whined.

“Mmm.” Alex answered, nuzzling his nose further into your hair.

Alex slid his arm around your hips, pulling you into him tighter. His cock was at full attention and he was rocking his hips back and forth, dragging his cock slowly through your wet pussy.

“Fuck, Alex.” You quietly moaned out.

“Mpfh.” He muffled as his mouth found the nape of your neck.

You spread your legs, throwing one over his and hooked it around his knee. His cock sank deeper into your folds, brushing against your clit each time he thrust forward.

“Aren’t we going to be-” You stopped. His hand wandered to your cunt. His fingers nimbly circled your sensitive nub.

“Mpfh-hmmpfh.” He muttered between each bite. “But, I need you. I know you need me. I can feel it.” He whispered, his cock sinking deeper into your cunt.

“I do want you.” You said, pressing your ass into his hips.

With one fluid motion, Alex sunk his cock deep inside you. A gasp left your lips.

“I won’t last long. I was dreaming of you.” He growled in your ear. “I’ll make sure you cum first though.”

Two of his fingers were still flicking at your clit. His cock brushed against your g-spot just right. Your walls tightened around his cock hard. You felt yourself growing numb as the pleasurable wave of tingles slowly grew. When Alex woke up horny in the mornings, it was always rough. His thrusts were fast and hard. You could tell by the way his body was tensing up, he was ready to cum. He quickly circled your clit, your walls tightened around his cock as it milked him for everything he had. Puffs of his breath swept past your ear. With each thrust, he let out little grunts, each one getting louder.

“Alex, I-I’m going to...” You said but before you could finish the sentence, your eyes shut tightly, you rocked your hips back into his and the wave of electrical lights flowed through you. You moaned out with a raspy whisper.

With a few rough thrusts, Alex growled out against your shoulder and bit down hard. His body quivered against yours. His arm wrapped tighter around your waist, afraid he would lose you before he finished. His cock twitched inside you. You felt his release fill you and his muscular frame begin to relax.

“That alarm has the most annoying ringtone.” He giggled and lightly kissed the spot he bit on your shoulder.

“I know. Can I turn it off?” You asked him.

“Mmm, not yet.” He whined. “I don’t want to let you go.”

You relaxed against his chest and sighed. Your eyes closed and the sounds of the alarm slowly faded away.

You jolted up when you heard banging on the bedroom door. The alarm was still blaring through the room.

“Alex! Y/N! Get the fuck up! We need to go.” Marco yelled angrily through the door.

“I’ll let him know we are getting ready.” Alex sighed and crawled from the bed. He opened the door with all his glory hanging out.

“What the fuck Alex!” Marco yelled with a weird look on his face.

“Oh like you haven’t seen me like this before.” Alex smirked.

“Well, I have but...” Marco paused and pointed at you.

At first, you thought there was something wrong with you. You started to check yourself to see if you had a rash, an unexpected cut, any blood coming from somewhere. Then you realized, you were naked and Marco was staring at you. You shrieked and covered yourself up.

“Did you at least like what you have seen?” You teased.

“Maybe.” Marco grinned. “Now get ready. We need to go.”

Alex closed the door and went to the closet. “You don’t need to get dressed up. Just throw on something comfortable and we can go.” He instructed as he went into his bathroom with a handful of his clothes.

“Hurry up I have to pee too!” You yelled, doing the pee-pee dance.

You threw on a pair of sweats and one of Alex’s hoodies. Alex finally let you into the bathroom and went back to brushing his teeth.

“Sorry, I forgot.” He said, his mouth foaming with toothpaste.

You barely made it! “Sure you did.” You said, pretending to be upset.

“Aww, why you gotta be like that, baby?” Alex teased, leaning in for a paste filled kiss.

“Oh God, no Alex!” You squealed, turning your head just in time. The toothpaste that dribbled down his chin connected with your cheek along with a pair of wet slimy lips. “Oh my GOD! That is so gross!”

Alex chuckled. “I thought you would want a kiss.” He puckered his lips like he was going in for another.

“No!” You screamed. You grabbed a towel and swiped it around your cheek, trying to remove the sticky paste from your skin. “That was so gross, Alex!”

Alex washed his face off and kissed your forehead. “I’ll be downstairs. Hurry.”

You stare at yourself in the mirror as you cleaned your face. You weren’t sure what you were feeling. It felt like excitement, anxiety, disappointment, and sadness, all of which were driving you to the edge of tears. You should be happy about this. You get to spend the day watching Alex, no, Ivar, your King, on the set. You could daydream about them. The thoughts you had about your relationship with Alex would only seem crazy to another person. No one in their right mind would be in love with the person and the character and the fact that same person enjoyed playing his character in sex play, right?

“Y/N!” Marco bellowed up the stairs. “Let’s go!”

“Coming! I have to wipe my ass!” You yelled back with a chuckle.

“Oh gross.” You heard Marco say. “The car is here. We will meet you outside.”

Quickly you finished up and bounded down the stairs. Alex was standing at the front door for you.

“Wipe your ass?” A smirk grew across his face.

“It shut him up, didn’t it?” You smiled, then pecked him on the lips.

Alex shook his head and rolled his eyes as you walked past. POP! You gasped as his hand met your ass cheek hard.

“Alex!” You whined and bit your lip.

“Yes, Lille Mus?” He said innocently as he fluttered his eyes.

You grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Fuck! Really guys?” Marco spat and threw his hands up.

“Relax man, we are coming.” Alex answered. “You act like you’ve never been late before.”

Marco hopped into the front seat to allow Alex and you to sit together. Alex held the door open for you and you crawled in head first. A sharp, searing pain, like you were stung by a hundred wasps, took hold one of your butt cheeks. You let out a blood-curdling yelp as you sat down quickly. Alex’s head peeked in at you with a big cheese grin. He knew what that would do to you. He knew how turned on you would be. Your punishment had begun.

“Jesus, Alex. That fucking hurt!” You whined as you gently rubbed the assaulted cheek.

“Aww, baby. Do you want me to rub it and make it feel better?” He said with big doe eyes.

“Gag. Get a room.” Marco teased.

“You are just jealous my dear brother.” Alex teased.

“My King.” You replied, your body alive with excitement.

“You are going to give him such the complex, Y/N.” Marco winked and grinned.

“He likes it.” You smirked.

“You talk as if I were not here, my queen. Hvitserk.” Ivar scolded. “What shall I do about that?”

A knot in your core began growing. God, this excited you more than you would ever let on.

“Save it for the battlefield, brother.” Marco replied as Hvitserk.

“Oh, Jesus. Already you two?” You managed to squeak out.

They looked at you, then to each other and grinned. Well, that wasn’t a good sign either.

The car pulled up to the set. It was more beautiful than you had ever imagined. The rolling hills and lake took your breath away. Alex took you to meet the director. You were told what you would be doing and how to do it. It was simple enough. You were to be shopping in the market in one scene and when needed in the next, you were to serve the King and his guests’ food and ale. Alex took you to the trailer where you would get your hair, make-up, and costume fitted.

“Have fun, Mus.” He smiled, pulling you in for a deep kiss. Your knees felt weak in all of this excitement. “Meet me in that barn,” He paused and pointed to a barn in the very back of the lot. “at lunch break. I have a surprise for you.” A wicked grin spread upon his face.

“Yes, my King.” You replied.

“Good girl.” Ivar growled. “Now, get ready. I must tend to my people. I will see you soon, my queen.”

Ivar grabbed your chin, forcefully taking the kiss he desired. He took your breath away. He was so passionate and aggressive. Your cunt ached for him. You needed his touch. Your eyes said everything to him. He pulled you in for another kiss, his hands sliding to your hips, your ass. He palmed each cheek in his large hands and squeezed firmly. You moaned into his mouth and scratched at the back of his neck. He breathlessly pulled away from the heat filled kiss.

“I must go, my love.” He said, licking his lips for remnants of you. “I will see you soon.”

You watched him walk away to get his make-up and costume on and entered your trailer. Inside, were all sorts of wigs, make-up in every form you could ever dream of, pictures of Viking braids and hairstyles, dozens of peasant dresses and leather pants and shirts for the entire extra cast.

The stylists greeted you with warm smiles and tea. They sat you in the make-up chair first. It was amazing how just the right kind of foundation and rouge could make a person look so dirty. Since your hair was pretty long, they had you pick out a style of braid you wanted to wear. It seemed like it took you hours to finally pick just a simple ponytail pulled back and braided. To make your hair fuller, they added extensions. Once the process was complete, you took a long, hard look at yourself. You couldn’t believe your eyes at the transformation. Just this morning you were looking at yourself thinking about the why’s and doubts of your life, yet now you look a different person. You looked beautiful.

The ladies sent you to the costume department to be fitted and dressed with your peasant clothes. Once again, you couldn’t believe how different you looked. You wondered if Alex would even recognize you. A seize of arousal ran through your core at the thought. This truly was a role player’s dream come true. A gray-haired gentleman came to your trailer after you were finished and took you to the set.

“Welcome to Kattegat.” He said with a smile.

He instructed you on what you would be doing, where to stand and when to go to the Great Hall. You thanked him and decided to practice your movements and pathway you were supposed to walk. You rehearsed your routine so much, you hadn’t realized filming had started. You heard him. You heard your King. Your heart fluttered. You wanted to look at him so bad, but you knew if you did, you would ruin the scene. You picked up an apple to sniff, just like you were told. The director yelled cut, making you jump. It was so easy to get involved in the acting.

A loudspeaker announced it was lunch. Everyone flocked towards the catering tables. This was your opportunity to sneak away to that barn Alex told you to meet him in. You passed several people as you made your way to the stable. The door creaked when you tried to quietly open it.

“Alex?” You whispered. No response. You went in to look around.

“What are you doing there, slave?” Ivar sneered in his thick accent. “Who is this, Alex?”

“M-My King!” You stammered. “He is my pet goat. I was looking for him.”

Alex stifled a giggle. “Well, it isn’t in here. I’ve been in here all day.” Ivar evilly grinned. “Get on those furs, now!”

He quickly crawled towards you. His face contorted in a menacing grin, causing you to back away in the direction of the furs. He knocked your legs out from under you. You gasped for air as you landed on your back. Before you could say or do anything, Ivar was on top of you, pinning your hips to the ground with his. He took out one of his ring daggers.

“I should kill you for lying to me.” He sneered, his eyes growing dark.

“My King! I-I’m sorry! Whatever I did, my King, I am sorry!” You groveled with tears forming in your eyes.

“I know this, Alex isn’t a pet goat.” He hissed in your ear. “You will be punished for your insolence.”

Ivar placed the tip of his ring dagger against the underside of your chin. A flood of excitement pooled between your legs. He dragged the tip of his dagger down your neck to the center of your heaving breasts. Ivar licked his lips as his eyes wandered over your breasts.

“Lækker.” Ivar hissed, dragging the sharp blade deeper. "Du er min, slave. Du vil gøre som jeg siger. Gå aldrig over mig, eller jeg vil ikke tøve med at dræbe dig. Forstår du det?” _**(("Delicious." "You are mine, slave. You will do as I say. Never cross me or I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand?"))**_

You nodded furiously.

"Brug dine ord! Dit hoved er ikke lavet af klipper. Fortæl mig nu, forstår du det?" He bellowed with rage in his eyes. _**(("Use your words! Your head is not made of rocks. Now tell me, do you understand?"))**_

“Yes, my King! I am your slave to do with what you want. I am here to serve you, always.” Your voice wavered, the threat of tears filled the corners of your eyes.

The tip of his dagger slightly pierced your skin. You winced at the stinging sensation, but Ivar didn’t notice.

“Good girl. Very good.” He praised in a menacing tone.

Ivar leaned down, dragging his tongue across the small cut on your breast.

“Mmm.” He hummed in approval.

He put the dagger against your neck and watched it glide over your soft skin. His eyes grew darker with lust. He slid the shoulder of your dress down your arm, drew a line down to your elbow then back up. His eyes followed the blade intently. Another sting of the blade seared across your skin. You hissed in pleasure. Ivar lunged towards your shoulder, lapping up the blood coming from the wound.

“So delectable, my love.” He whispered with a shaky breath.

Ivar lifted himself up just enough to pull your dress to your waist. He pushed his hips back into yours, his cock quickly growing stiff. You let out a soft moan as his cock steadily slid its way down your folds.

“Someone is eager, I see.” Ivar tilted his head to the side and grinned.

He reached between his legs to slide his pants from his hips. He rolled his hips back and forth, running his cock against your cunt. His eyes locked with yours. You spread your legs wider, hoping he would enter you. You needed him, you craved him.

Ivar widely smiled. “What do you wish of me? What would you like me to do to you, slave?” He purred as he moved his hips a bit faster. The tip of his cock slick with your juices, slid further in your folds, tickling your overly sensitive clit.

You moaned softly. “I wish for you to fuck me, my King. Do with me what you will. I am yours for the taking.”

Ivar hummed. “Mmm. That’s my girl.” He grinned. “I won’t be gentle. You need to be punished.”

“Yes, my King.” You said in agreement.

Ivar grasped his cock to tease your clit with the tip. Your legs shook with excitement. He lined himself up and pressed himself fully inside you. He grunted with each deep thrust. You wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Nej!” He yelled, spreading your legs further apart. You felt like you were going to split in two.

One long, slow, deep thrust after another. The way his cock dragged in and out, set your body ablaze. You wanted him to speed up, you wanted to cum, but this, this felt so good, so right. Ivar threw one of your legs over his shoulder, then the other. He pushed himself to the hilt. The head of his cock brushed against your cervix. You moaned out loudly, causing Ivar to quicken his pace.

“So. Delicious. Slave.” He moaned in between thrusts. “So. Fucking. Wet.”

“My King!” You gasped as his cock pounded against your cervix. It didn’t exactly hurt, but it was a weird type of pleasure you had only felt a few other times with him.

The lunch alarm went off, letting you know it was time to get back to work.

“Fuck! I’m almost there.” Ivar groaned, thrusting even harder.

He gingerly moved a hand between your legs and started vigorously circling your clit. Your walls spasmed around his cock hard as stars filled your eyes. You felt every nerve, every hair follicle, every square inch of skin tingle. You weren’t sure if it was how fantastic he felt fucking you like a wild stallion or if it was the simple fact you could get caught at any moment, but you came hard and loud. You screamed for Ivar until your throat was hoarse. Ivar growled lowly at first. As his climax took hold of him, his grunts quickly became louder with each hard thrust. He was growling like an animal! His whole body shuttered and shook as he came. He gently laid your legs down beside him and fell on top of you, panting.

“Did you want to join us? Hmm, dear brother, Hvitserk?” Ivar said breathlessly and looked towards the entrance.

“You know what Alex-” Marco started to say, but was cut off.

“I! I am Ivar. Not this Alex guy.” He calmly stated.

“Fine. Ivar, I was sent to find you. They are ready for you.” Marco replied as he walked out of the door.

“HVITSERK!” Ivar yelled. “You didn’t answer me. Did you want to join us? Hmm?”

“Not this time, brother.” Marco said, rolling his eyes.

“Ivar! I am only yours!” You protested with a frown.

“But you said I could do whatever I wanted to you. What if I want you to do my brother?” He grinned.

“But, I don’t want to.” You gulped, holding back tears.

Ivar kissed your lips softly. “Then you don’t have to, my Lille Mus.” Alex said with a smile.

“Thank God. I thought you were serious!” You sighed, wrapping your arms around his muscular shoulders.

“Now you know I would never let another man touch you!” Alex said pretending to be hurt.

You pouted. “But, but, but-” You replied, but Alex crashed his lips with yours in a deep kiss.

“Never.” He said, kissing you once more.

“Alex?” You inquired.

“Hmm?” He mumbled as he made a trail of sloppy kisses down your neck.

“I love you.” You whispered, his lips hitting all the right spots. “We need to get back.”

“Mpfh.” He groaned against your neck. “I know. I better go.” He peppered nips up and down your jawline. “To be continued?”

“Absolut!” You grinned. _**((Absolutely!”))**_

You pulled his head down for one more kiss, gliding your tongue against his bottom lip. He snaked out his tongue to taste you one last time.

“Let’s go. It’s your scene too.” He said as he stood and offered you his hand to get up.

“This is going to be so embarrassing!” You blushed profusely.

“Don’t worry about it. I will make something up.” He snickered, pulling you beside him.

You wrapped your arm around his waist, hugging him tightly. He kissed your forehead as you reached the Great Hall. He explained to the director that you had gone to look around and stopped in the barn to play with the baby lambs. He also said you had fallen asleep when he found you. He decided to lay down with you and fell asleep as well. The director eyed him suspiciously but took him at his word. Alex looked to you and winked. Marco sat at the Great Hall table next to the throne and shook his head with a big grin on his face.

‘Oh god! I wonder how much Marco actually saw!’ You thought with a slight panic.

You were instructed on what to do in this scene and where to stand. The director yelled action and everyone started going with the flow. You took a pitcher full of ale, walked around the room and filled everyone’s horn full of mead. You couldn’t take your eyes off Ivar and he was staring you down as well. You felt your panties pool with wetness as his eyes pierced your soul. It was his mission to make you screw up your part. Ivar tilted his head to the side with a small smile and head bob. Jesus, he was gorgeous in full out Ivar gear. After you had filled everyone’s horn, you were to exit out of the door that would take you to the Great Hall’s kitchen. You gladly and quickly walked to the exit and out of his sight. You swore if you were to have him look at you like that much longer, you would have creamed yourself right there where you stood. You stuck around for a little bit longer to make sure you weren’t needed for another take, then went back to the trailer to get your make up removed and dressed in normal clothing again.

All of the hairdressers fawned over how you and Alex looked so happy and how they were excited to finally meet you. You blushed at all of the attention you were getting. You didn’t know what to say so you just thanked them and told them you were happy as well. You were kind of curious as to why they didn’t say anything that morning but didn’t press the issue.

“Where is Alex’s trailer? I would like to go watch a movie since I have to wait for him to get done filming.” You politely asked.

One of the ladies snickered, while the other said she would take you to it. You eyed the one who snickered suspiciously, then followed the other. Once you got to his trailer, you thanked the lady and began to go inside.

“Have fun in there!” She said with a wink.

“W-what?” You said doing a double take.

“Oh, you know. Just have fun in there.” She winked again.

“Okay?” You questioned, but she had already started back to the makeup trailer.

‘That was fucking weird.’ You thought.

You got in his trailer and your mouth fell open. It was decorated almost from top to bottom of pictures Alex had taken of you over the years. Pictures you didn’t even know he had taken. Some were of you sleeping, your hair a mess and mouth wide open. You could almost hear yourself snoring. A few from when you were stepping out of the shower or had just taken a bath. Even a few of you staring out of the window with a cup of tea, quietly thinking to yourself. You were in awe. You went throughout his trailer making sure to look at every single picture. You entered the bedroom area to find a photo book sitting on the side table. You were afraid to look, but curiosity got the better of you. You couldn’t believe all of the pictures in it. What amazed you the most, was how beautiful the pictures were. You didn’t think you could ever look like this, but Alex had somehow drawn out your beauty in each and every picture.

“Oh GOD!” You screeched. “What the fuck, Alex!?”

In between the pages in the middle was a bookmark. Behind that bookmark were some of the pictures you had taken with him a few years ago when you went on a date to your old apartment. Some were of you on your stomach, nude and sleeping. The whole section of this album was full of sexy naked pictures of you. You blushed so hard, you swore you could have melted an ice cube on your face.

Although you felt a bit creeped out by all of your pictures staring back at you, you decided to curl up in his bed for a much-needed nap. You weren’t sure how long you had slept when you felt Alex crawl in bed beside you. His arms wrapped around your waist. He kissed your shoulder and sighed.

“It’s time to get up, Mus. It’s time to go home.” He whispered in your ear.

You stretched and yawned. “Do you know how creepy it was to come in here and see nothing but my pictures?” You smirked with a silent laugh.

“It’s not creepy at all!” He protested. “I happen to like it like this. I see my beautiful woman when I come back here when I’ve had a shitty day and it makes me smile.”

You turned to face him. “Well, whatever makes you happy.” You said, giving him a small kiss.

“Let’s get out of here. I’m starving and I am so done with the catering food for the day.” He smiled.

You climbed from the bed, holding your hand out for him to follow. “I’m ready.” You smiled.

Alex took your hand and followed you out of the door. Hand in hand, you walked to the car and got in the back seat. Alex yawned so hard he shook all over.

“Tired baby?” You cooed.

“Mhm.” Alex gave a small smile as he rested his head on your shoulder.

“Take a nap. It will be a bit before we get home.” You said, kissing his forehead.

Soon, his eyes closed, his body grew heavy and a slight snore hissed across your ear. You smiled and rested your head atop his. Marco was in the front sleeping soundly. You listened to the two quietly breath and closed your eyes. The rest of the way back home was a blur. You woke when the car stopped in front of your apartment. You woke the boys up to go inside.

“Man, I’m beat.” Marco yawned.

“Me too. Do you want to cook or get take out?” Alex asked.

Marco pondered a bit. “Let’s see what we have, then decide.”

You shook your head. “I’m sure I can make something real quick. I did get a nap while you guys were still shooting.”

“Oh Y/N! You are such a doll!” Marco said with glee. “But let’s see if anything looks good.”

“To which he actually means, I want takeout, but I don’t want to go get it.” Alex grinned.

“Well, you decide. I’m going to go change or maybe take a shower.” You said, biting your lip.

Alex’s face lit up with a grin. “Yeah, Marco. You see if there’s anything you want. I’m going to go change too.”

“Oh, God. I won’t see you two for the rest of the night, will I?” He huffed.

“You will. I won’t be gone long.” You promised.

“But Mus.” Alex whined.

“No buts. You need food, so food is what we are going to get.” You scolded him like a five-year-old.

“Fine.” Alex pouted. “Hey, Marco. If you decide on sushi, you know what I want.”

“Okay. And you, Y/N?” He asked as he picked up the phone.

“Uhm...” You took a minute to think. “How about either sesame chicken or chicken and broccoli?”

“Sure enough! Now go.” Marco said, shooing you out of the room.

Alex had already gone upstairs and crawled into the shower. You looked at the bed. You stripped off your clothes. God, the bed looked so comfortable.

‘I’ll just lay down for a minute.’ You thought to yourself.

Pulling back the soft down comforter, you slid in and sunk down into your pillow. You heard Alex singing in the shower as your eyes closed.


End file.
